With popularization of various positioning systems, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) and the BeiDou Navigation Satellite System (BDS), users can use these systems to implement all-day, continuous, and real-time positioning of such targets as other electronic devices, parking lots, supermarkets, and shopping malls in life, to obtain required location information.
At present, an existing manner of positioning various targets further includes obtaining, using the GPS, the BDS, or the like and according to target information input by a user in an application or a terminal device having a map-based positioning function, all location points corresponding to the target information. There may be a plurality of location points that are relatively far away from each other. To display all the location points to the user, a map is scaled down, and all the location points corresponding to the target information are displayed on a map of a same view interface.
However, to display a plurality of location points in a same view when location points are relatively far away from each other, a rough location of each location point is displayed only by scaling down the map, leading to a decrease in accuracy of a displayed location of a target location point.